


Compatible

by lifechiaroscuro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Natasha, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifechiaroscuro/pseuds/lifechiaroscuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha insistently ships Steve/James. Because she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn’t completely stick to the prompt. But still. What else was I supposed to think of when they talked about shipping?
> 
> It's actually still the 14th here, but I might have forgotten if I decided to post this tomorrow. So here you go.

Clint was on top of the fridge. Again. They’d tried to train it out of him, but it just. kept. happening.

Natasha glared. “Clint. Get down from there.” 

Clint ignored her. “C’mon, Tasha; I know that’s not what you’re really pissed about.” 

“No.” Natasha practically sighed as she leaned against the counter. “ It isn’t.”

During James’ recovery, she’d seen the strength of their bond. As James adjusted to his new life, she’d seen their closeness and regard for each other. She’d seen their affection each had for the other, how comfortable they were with each other. And then, more recently, she’d seen the looks each had sent the other. 

Steve and James were obviously compatible, and both so kind in their own ways - especially to each other. She’d watched them and thought it was sweet, hoping that they’d realize soon that the feelings were mutual. They’d make a good couple. 

But that realization had never come, and Natasha was sick of it. Whenever they were together the room was thick with romantic and sexual tension. 

“I can’t stand it anymore. I swear to God, I am going to lock them in a room together and not let them out until they’ve kissed.” 

Clint looked apprehensive. “I’m not sure Barnes would like that.” 

“I don’t care anymore!” 

Natasha straightened, turning, and Clint watched her as she stalked out of the room, presumably leaving to scheme. 

“Now they’re really in for it,” he muttered before climbing into the ceiling vent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha may have had something a bit off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and ye shall receive.  
> I started writing in present tense a while ago, so using past felt a bit weird to me. Hopefully it's okay.

“We’re locked in a room.” Bucky groaned. “Steve, why are we locked in a room? What did you do?” 

Steve just stared.

Bucky shifted, starting to get uncomfortable. “No really, Steve, why are we locked in a room?” 

“Umm… you know that thing we were laughing about Saturday night?”

“Which -” Bucky started, then cut himself off. “Oh, that thing.”

He grinned mischievously. “What do you think, frustration or revenge?”

Steve looked apprehensive at the thought. “I’m pretty sure revenge would be a lot more uncomfortable.”

“Very true.” the brunet agreed, pushing off of the wall he’d been leaning on and moving towards Steve. “She locked us in a room with a _bed_.” 

His smile turned wicked. He slung his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck, leaning in close. “Want to take advantage of it?”

Steve kissed him instead of answering, and Bucky flicked his wrist, sending a knife flying into the ceiling right beside the vent. There was a squawk and the distinct sound of someone shuffling around. Both of them laughed into the kiss.


End file.
